Input devices such as portable tablet computers or old fashioned clipboards or paper notebooks when not used on a work surface such as a desk are generally gripped from behind with the non-preferred hand by means of the fingers of the non preferred hand bending around an edge of the input device while the preferred hand is used to operate the tablet computer or to write on the notepad or clipboard. This way of gripping an input device is not ergonomically correct and can cause work injuries such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome to people using input devices frequently in this manner. With the rapid spread of portable tablet computers wrist injuries could become more frequent than ever before.
The present invention presents a way to grip an input device such as a portable tablet computer in an ergonomically better way and thereby reduces the physical stresses on the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,406 to Engstrom et al. discloses an enclosure for an electrical data input apparatus. This enclosure is a housing for raw electronics that have been specially designed to fit the enclosure, it is not an enclosure that a user can attach to any input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,765 to Swindler et al. discloses a pair of removable hand grips for a portable tablet computer. These hand grips do make the grip of an input device more ergonomic by improving the already existing gripping surfaces of the input device. It improves the grip between the hand and the input device but does not change the ergonomically incorrect angle of the wrist which is the cause of many work injuries.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,082 to Armitage et al. discloses a case for a modular tablet computer system. This enclosure is a housing for raw electronics that have been specially designed to fit the enclosure, it is not an enclosure that a user can attach to any input device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,665 to Clementson et al. discloses a support device for a small palm sized computer. This device improves the ergonomic properties of a palm sized computer by enlarging the gripping and support area. This device does not offer any novel means of gripping, nor does it have any type of side adjustable support edges to fit different size devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,114 to Bourque discloses a carrying device for a portable computer. This device is a computer supporting platform that hangs on straps looped around a user""s neck. While this device solves the problem of an ergonomically incorrect wrist angle it puts the input device in a static position relative to the user which makes it difficult to use in a place such as a vehicle or a tight work space.
European Pat No. EP 0 734 694 A2 to Castellini discloses a dentist tablet with an ergonomic handle. This handle is designed to allow a device with light touch input buttons to be used with one hand gripping the handle while touching the input surfaces of the device with a finger of the gripping hand leaving the other hand free for other work. This concept works for simple push inputs but does not work with a tablet computer type device which requires the more complex operation of an entire input tablet rather than just light touch buttons.
The Ergonomic Input-Device Holder described herein allows for a more ergonomic way to grip an input device and thereby reduces the risk of wrist injuries. An input device is secured to the top side of the Input-Device Holder and the non-preferred hand of the user grips an ergonomic pistol-grip handle on the bottom side of the Input-Device Holder. The user""s hand is further supported by a pair of wrist supports to which the user can strap his wrist for added support and stability.